


Bright then Black

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THEM SOULMATES, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, Karasuno, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Nekoma, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, excited Kuroo, meeting soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m about to see colors, Yaku!” Yaku can’t help but smile as he observes Kuroo’s happy face. His black haired friend has waited since forever for this. To finally meet his soulmate.</p><p>SOULMATE AU<br/>You will be able to see the world in full color once you meet your soulmate<br/>AND you have a countdown timer on your wrist that determines the time when you will meet your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright then Black

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is two soulmates AU joined together. As all of you have noticed I like making soulmate AUs HA. Suggest some Soulmates AUs you want me to write :D
> 
> Enjoy ~  
> Gomen for feels and writing mistakes.

Excited is the only word that can describe Kuroo Tetsurou. All day he had been skipping around, even went to work early and mind you, Kuroo Tetsurou never goes to work early. “Someone’s so happy.” Morisuke Yaku smiled, seeing his co-worker greeting everyone a ‘good morning’, coffee in hand and a smile reaching his ears.

“Well, because of this.” Kuroo walked up to his friend, sitting beside him and showed him his wrist.

_00:00:14:30:20_

“I’m about to see colors, Yaku!” Yaku can’t help but smile as he observes Kuroo’s happy face. His black haired friend has waited since forever for this. To finally meet his soulmate. He can’t help but remember the time he met his own soulmate, Lev. His time on his wrist turned all zero and suddenly, everything around him were suddenly filled with vibrant colors.

“I wonder if she’s beautiful! Man, she might be more beautiful with colors.” Kuroo looked at the ceiling with a sigh, imagining a lady that will take care of him that he will cherish. “What if your soulmate is a man?”

“Then I wonder if he’s beautiful with colors.” The bed-headed man grinned, eyes smiling as they met Yaku’s black and white eyes. “Hey Yaku, what’s the color of your eyes?”

“You won’t get it even if I tell you.” Yaku chuckled when Kuroo gave him a pout. “They said yellow is like so uhm, bright and like the sun? What color is the sun?” Admittedly, Kuroo can’t wait to see colors because the way other people described the world, it seems beautiful and lively.

Yaku rolled his eyes, standing up and wiping crumbs off his face. “You will find out in the next 14 hours Kuroo.”

 

~*~

“Goddamn this traffic!” Kuroo groaned for the nth time with irritation written on his face. Because of this traffic, he felt his time tattoo itched and noticed the time increased. Irritation crawls its way up to Kuroo and when finally the traffic moved a little, he maneuvered his way to the left street, another way to his home but has a longer route. He doesn’t care anyways, he just wants to go home.

As he was driving, he sees people on the side walk and suddenly thinks about his soulmate.  Maybe he will meet his fated one here. He looked down on his wrist and a wide smile appeared on his face.

_00:00:00:01:13_

Well that was a fast change but Kuroo doesn’t care. While driving in a nice phase, he grabs for his phone to text Yaku however he accidentally dropped it as he feels his wrist hurt. “The hell—”

Everything happened so fast, Kuroo found himself looking at his wrist.

_00:00:00:00:11_

The aching burn of his wrist hurts as he looks up only to see a man crossing with a panic expression, their eyes met and Kuroo suddenly saw blond hair, fair white skin and golden brown eyes open wide with panic and fear written on them.

Colors. Soulmate.

_Colors…_

Everything happened in a flash, he tried to hit his break on time, he tried to save the colors, he tried to save…

And everything went black and white again.  

**Author's Note:**

> AAAND NO.  
> I don't feed on my reader's tears.
> 
> ;) 
> 
> <3  
> (p.s i hope u all still love me *throws sprakles*)
> 
> edited: annd don't worry. i plan to continue this , so gomen for the hurt.  
> pls no hate :(


End file.
